Saving Her
by Samona
Summary: The popular girls, Sakura and her group, start having trouble when kids enroll into the school. Then the table fully changes on Sakura when one of the other students mentions something from her lonely past.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1-Popular Girls and the New Students**

"**Hurry up Sakura!" We hear a girl calling. "We're about to be late." "I'm coming." says a girl named Sakura. When she catches up to the other 4 girls they run to school. They run into the school and goes to their first class, English. They sit down in their seats. These 5 girls are 5 of the popular girls at school. Their group symbol is a black glove on their right hand.**

**First there's Sakura Haruno, the leader of the group. Her glove had a cherry blossom symbol on it. She's a tomboy and has a temper. She has pink hair and green eyes. Second, there's Hinata Hyuga, she's the shy one of the group. Her glove had a pearl symbol on it. She's alittle shy when it comes to boys. She has dark purple hair and pearl eyes (it runs in the family). Next there's Ino Yamanaka, she's the loud mouthed one of the group. Her glove had a rose symbol on it. She has blond hair and little blue eyes. Then there's Tenten Tatsumiya, the tricky crazy one of the group. Her glove had a kunai symbol on it. She's the best prankster there is and she's not afraid to tell you what's on her mind. She has dark brown hair that is always in two buns, and brown eyes (You don't want to get her mad). Last there's Raina Yamashita, the quiet one. Her glove had a fan symbol on it. She has dark purple hair and amber eyes.**

**They sit down in their chair and watch as other students come in. They sit in different places the teacher didn't want to talk too much. Sakura sits in the middle of the classroom. Ino and Raina sit by the windows. And Tenten and Hinata sit in the row closes to the door. They sit next to each other with a seat between them.**

**About 5 minutes later, everyone is in their seats when the teacher, Mr. Asuma, walks in. He stands in front of the class. "Good morning, Students." he says. "Good morning, Mr. Asuma." replies the students. He smiles and says, "Ok. Today we have 5 new students." he signals for the students that were outside the door to come in. 5 boys walks into the classroom. They stand next to the teacher.**

"**Class, these are our new students. Sasuke Uchiha." he points at them when he says their names. "Naruto Uzumaki, Shikamaru Nara, Neji Hyuga, and Shino Aburame." Everyone starts to talk about the new boys. Except for 5 certain girls we know. The girl looks like they were bored to death. Sasuke looked around the classroom. Noticing the 5 girls wasn't talking or anything. Then a certain pink haired girl, who had her head lying on the desk, catches his eye.**

"**Ok students calm down." say Mr. Asuma. The class still talks. "Class calm down." says Mr. Asuma, but the students wouldn't listen and kept on talking. Sakura picks up her head and looks at Mr. Asuma, "You want us to help?" asks Sakura. This got Sasuke and his group's attention. They look at Sakura. "Go ahead" says Mr. Asuma sighing. Sakura stands up and snaps her fingers on her gloved hand then nods to Ino, Hinata, Tenten, and Raina then they stand up too. Then as one all 5 of them yelled, "WOULD YOU ALL SHUT UP LIKE THE TEACHER SAID!!!!" To Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru, Neji and Shino's surprise the class goes died quiet. Sakura snaps her fingers on her gloved hand again and her, Ino, Hinata, Tenten, and Raina sit down. Sakura leans back into her chair and looks at the teacher. "There you go." Sakura says nodding to Mr. Asuma.**

"**Ok," starts Mr. Asuma. "I need you to be quiet while I find seats for these boys. Ok." "Ok Mr. Asuma." say the students. The class sits quietly. While Mr. Asuma is picking seats, I'll tell you about the boys.**

**First there's Sasuke Uchiha, the leader and the evil one of the group. He has black eyes and hair. Second, there's Naruto Uzumaki, the stupid, loud mouth of the group. He has golden hair, blue eyes, and whisker marks on his cheeks. Next, there's Shikamaru Nara, the bored one of the group. He has black hair and brown eyes. Then there's Neji Hyuga, the sneaky one, he's Hinata's older cousin. He has black hair and like his cousin, pearl eyes (Hey I said it runs in the family). Last, there's Shino Aburame, the silent one of the group. He wears his coat collars over his mouth. He has black hair and he always wears sunglasses.**

"**Ok," Mr. Asuma says walking back to the front of the classroom. "Lets see." he turns and looks at Sasuke. "You can sit behind Sakura. Sakura can you raise you hand." Sakura raises her hand. Sasuke walks to the seat behind Sakura as Sakura puts her hand down. "Next Naruto you will be sitting behind Hinata." said Mr. Asuma. Hinata puts her hand up and Naruto sits at the desk behind her. Hinata puts her hand down. "Ok, Shikamaru, you can sit infront of Ino." Ino raises her hand up and then puts it back down as Shikamaru sits down infront of her. "Neji you can sit between your cousin and Tenten." Since Neji already knew where Hinata sits at no one had to raise their hand. Neji sits down between the two girls and says Hi to his cousin. "Ok, and Shino," continues Mr. Asuma. "You can sit next to… Raina." Raina raises her hand then puts it back down. Shino sits down next to Temari.**

"**Ok class," Mr. Asuma "Today we really ain't going to be doing anything. Since we are about to start the last quarter of the school year. And since we aren't doing anything today you can just talk or whatever." Then he walks back to his desk.**

**Raina, Ino, Hinata, and Tenten walk over to Sakura's desk. Sakura turns around in her chair and sits backwards. Ino sits to her right, Hinata sits to her left, and Raina and Tenten sit infront of her. While at the same time, Sasuke, Naruto, and Neji walks over to where Shikamaru and Shino sits at. Only thing Shino does was move over one seat to his left. Sasuke sits at Ino's desk, Naruto sits down next to the left of Sasuke. Neji sits down next to Shikamaru. They all are turned so that they are facing Sasuke, who back is facing the windows.**

**With the girls…**

"**I'm so bored." says Sakura. "Yea," Hinata says nodding her head. The girls sit there in silence thinking of what to say until a boy taps Sakura on the shoulder. "Yes?" Sakura ask as she turns around and looks at the boy. They boy hands her a note then walks back over to his friends. Sakura turns back around and opens the note and sits it down on the desk. And the rest of the girls read it. It reads:**

**Hi Sakura,**

**Umm…I just want to say I like you and would you like to go out with me?"**

**The girls look up at each other and laughs. "That so cute." says Tenten. "Not." Raina replies and the girls laugh again. Sasuke and the boys looks at the girls like they were crazy. As Sakura calls the boy back over, the girls stop laughing. Sakura looks up at the boy with an innocent look on her face. "You want to go out with little ol' me?" Sakura asks in a sweet voice.**

**The boy nods nervously, "Yea, I do." Sakura smiles, "That's so sweet." she says sweetly. "But sorry I'm not interested." she adds in an 'I don't care' voice and her smile goes away. "I'm a tomboy I don't need a boyfriend or love." she then pats him, with her gloved hand, on the cheek before he walks away. They watches the boy as he walks back over to his friends. The girls turns back around and laughs. Ino stops laughing and says, "That was mean Sakura." "Not." replies Tenten. Then the girls starts laughing again.**

**When they calm down Raina looks around the room. She then locks her site on Sasuke and others. "Hey Sakura," "Yeah?" Sakura asks. Temari looks at Sakura, "That boy isn't the only one who has his eye on you." "What are you talking about Temari?" asks Sakura. "Sakura she's talking about Mr. Sasuke Uchiha over there." says Tenten. "Yeah he's been looking at you since he got in here." says Hinata. "And I care why?" asks Sakura. "Never mind Sakura, never mind." says Ino.**

**The bell rings and everyone collects their stuff and goes on their way to their next class. The girls put their stuff away in their locker then goes to their next class, Algebra.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2-Loving Teachers**

**When they get to Algebra class, they sits in the back by the windows. "I wonder what Kakashi going to do to get on Kurenai's nerves today." says Raina. "I don't know." says Tenten "But you know it's going to be funny." The girls sits there for about 5 minutes until Kurenai walks into the classroom. "Hey girls." says Kurenai. "Hi." they replies.**

**This class was different from the other classes. This class doesn't many students, but has two teachers. Kurenai works with the girls and Kakashi works with the boys. There are 8 girls and 3 boys right now. Since the class was small they got to sit anywhere they wanted.**

**About 10 minutes later Kakashi walked in followed by Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru, Neji, and Shino. The boys sat down in the middle f the room. Hinata waved to cousin, Neji, who waved back. Kurenai walk to the front of the classroom. "Ok, everyone just like the other classes, we aren't doing anything today." Then she looked at Kakashi, "Well at least most of us." Then students started talking around them.**

**Kakashi looked at Kurenai and shrugged then he took a 'Come Come Paradise' book out and started reading it. Everyone looked at him and sweatdropped. "Kakashi!" shouted Kurenai. Kakashi looked up from the book and looked at Kurenai, "What?" "Didn't I tell you not to bring that book back here?!" said Kurenai. Kakashi stared at Kurenai and shrugged, "I dunno." The class laughed then started to talk again.**

"**Kakashi," said Kurenai. "Yea?" he asked. "Give me the book." She said. Kakashi looked up at her like she was crazy. "No." he replied. "Give me the book, Kakashi!" the students looked up at the teachers. "I don't wanna." Kakashi said standing up. Kurenai took a step toward Kakashi, Kakashi took a step back. Kurenai started to walk toward Kakashi, "Give me the book, Kakashi." She said in a calm voice. Kakashi ran to the back of the room. "No thanks." The students laughed. Kurenai ran after Kakashi.**

**She chased him for about 10 minutes. Kakashi got a little tried. He stood in the front of the classroom. He kinda forgot why Kurenai was chasing him. When Kurenai caught him, she tackled him to the ground. All the students moved to the front row of seats to see. Kurenai took the book from Kakashi. She then sat on his stomach, put one foot on one of his hand, and one hand on his shoulder holding him down. "Ha got it." Everyone thought Kakashi had lost. But they are wrong. Oh so wrong.**

**Kakashi smirked under his mask. And to everyone surprise, Kakashi took hold of Kurenai's arm that was holding his shoulder and the arm that she had the book in quickly and then flipped Kurenai and himself backwards making her land under him. "Ha." Kakashi laughed. Then he took his book back from Kurenai.**

**Sakura smirked then whispered something into Tenten's ear, who passed it down to everyone else in the classroom. Then Sakura whispers to the rest of the students. "1…2…3 now." The class started making cat calls and whistles at Kakashi and Kurenai. And Tenten took about 20 pictures. The two teachers looked up at the students. "Wha?" they asked.**

"**Look at the position you two are in." Sakura said smirking again. Kurenai and Kakashi looked at each other and blushed. Then there was a knock on the classroom door. The students ran back to their seats. Kakashi stood up and held a hand out to Kurenai. Kurenai took his hand as she whispered thanks. Kakashi walked over to the teachers' desk and sat down in one of the seat behind the desk while Kurenai walked over to the door.**

**Kurenai opened the door and Tsunade, the principal, walked in and everyone sighed. Tsunade looked at everyone, "What?" she asked. "We thought you was someone else." answered Raina. "Oh right… Anyways, I heard we have new students today and they are in this class. Where are they?" Tsunade asked. Sasuke, Naruto, Shino, Neji, and Shikamaru stood up. "Right here." said Sasuke. "Oh," Tsunade says. "Ok, ok." Tsunade looked at Sakura when the boys sat down.**

"**So anyway, what happened in here today?" asked Tsunade. "Well, we have some interesting pictures, Tsunade." said Tenten. "Oh really." said Tsunade. "Yep." Temari said as Tenten handed Tsunade the pictures she took. Tsunade looked at the pictures and laughed, "Oh la, la. Haha." Everyone laughed expected for the blushing teachers.**

"**Ok, I'm going to be going now." Tsunade said as four students (two girls and two boys.) got their stuff together and walked over to the door. "I need to take these students to their speech class plus I have to check on the other classes. I'll see ya'll later." Tsunade said as she walked out of the classroom with the students. Tsunade stuck her head back in the classroom. "Oh yea, Kakashi and Kurenai, try not to do any more love stuff in the classroom. Do it outside the classroom. Haha." Then she closed the classroom door leaving two blushing teacher and 12 laughing students.**

**The girls walked to the back of the classroom and the boys stayed in the front. "Kurenai, can you come here with us for a min." asked Ino. "Sure." Kurenai said as she walked to the back of the class and sat down with the girls, "What's up?" she asked. "Nothing, but we do have a question for you." said the other girl, Reiko, she had a dark blue glove on, she is part of 'Black Glove' but isn't a full member yet. "Um…Ok what do you want to know?" asked Kurenai. "Do you like Kakashi?" asked Temari. Kurenai blushed and said, "No why would I?" "Because you're blushing." said Hinata.**

**The girls gave her the 'we-already-know-so-don't-lie' look. Kurenai sighed. "Ok, ok, I do like him." Kurenai said blushing. "You two make a cute couple." said Reiko. "He probably doesn't even like me." said Kurenai. "I bet you, that he do." said Sakura. "No he doesn't." said Kurenai. "Yes he do." said Ino. "No, he doesn't." Kurenai said again. "Well then go ask him." said Sakura. "Yeah," Tenten said taking out a camera. "I have to tape record this." she laughed. She then put a tape in and turned it on. "Ok Ready. Lights, Camera, Action!"**

"**Ok. Who wants to go ask?" asked Sakura. "I will." said Reiko standing up. "Ok." said Sakura. Reiko walked to the front of the class toward Kakashi with Tenten right behind her, tape recording everything. "Kakashi can we ask you a question?" asked Reiko. "Sure." answered Kakashi. Tenten turned the camera toward Kakashi then back to Reiko. "Kakashi do you like Kurenai?" Tenten turned the camera on the blushing Kakashi, then to the boys. "Yeah and tell the truth." said Naruto. Tenten turned the camera back on Kakashi. "Well do you?" she asked as she turned the camera on herself.**

**Tenten points the camera at Kakashi. "Yes, Yes I do like Kurenai." said a blushing Kakashi, but lucky for him his mask was covering his face. Tenten stood next to Reiko." I knew it." said Tenten pointing the camera at Reiko and herself. She then pointed the camera at Kakashi. Then Reiko and Tenten ran back to the back of the room. Tenten pointed the camera at Raina, who said: "So what did he say?" "He said, Yea he likes her." Reiko said as Tenten pointed the camera at her then at the blushing Kurenai.**

**Tenten pointed the camera at Ino. "What are you waiting for Kurenai?" said Ino, "Go get your man." Tenten pointed the camera at Sakura, who said: "Yeah before someone else takes him." Tenten pointed the camera at Kurenai. Kurenai nodded and walked toward Kakashi. "Like anyone else wants him as much as she does!" Tenten shout to the girl as she followed Kurenai with the camera. The boys walked to the back to the classroom.**

**Tenten sat at one of the middle desks looking through the camera at Kurenai and Kakashi. The rest of the students gathered around her to see. They sat quietly so they didn't interrupted anything. Tenten put the camera on its little holder then focused it on Kurenai and Kakashi.**

**With Kurenai and Kakashi…**

"**Umm…Hi." Kurenai said looking everywhere but at Kakashi. "Hey." Kakashi simply replied. "Hey Kurenai remember about the book Kakashi keeps on reading." said the other boy, Akira. Kurenai looked at Kakashi. "Oh yea." she said. "Oh no." replied Kakashi taking a step back. "Kakashi give me the book." said Kurenai. "No." Kakashi said taking another step back. "Kakashi give me the book or I'll be forced to tackle you again." Kurenai took a step toward him. "Never" said Kakashi putting the book in his vest. "Mwhahaha." Kakashi laughed. Kurenai stared at Kakashi and sweatdropped.**

"**Kakashi just give me the book." Kurenai said putting her hand on her hip. "No." replied Kakashi. And before anyone knew it Kurenai had Kakashi on the ground and she sat on his stomach. She sat there for about two minutes just in case Kakashi tried to pull something. Kurenai reached into Kakashi's vest and got the book, "Haha" laughed Kakashi looking at Kurenai.**

**Kakashi flipped to the side taking Kurenai with him. Kakashi then sat on Kurenai's stomach but unlike Kurenai, Kakashi didn't put all his weight on her like she did him. Kakashi took the book back and put it away. He then moved his face a little closer to Kurenai's. "Why do you keep taking my book for?" he asked. "Because it's not suppose to be in the school." Kurenai answered. "So." replied Kakashi. "So…One of the students might see what's in that book of yours." said Kurenai.**

"**So" Kakashi replied again. Kurenai glared at Kakashi. "Don't make me have to go midevil on your a-" Before Kurenai could even finish her sentence Kakashi kissed her. All the students turned away and looked at something else .(AN. Of Course he moved his mask.) Of course Kurenai was shocked but she kissed back. About two minutes later Kakashi stood up and sat at the teacher's desk, leaving Kurenai laying on the floor in a daze.**

**Tenten stood up with the camera and walked up to Kurenai. She pointed the camera at her. "Way to go Kurenai. You got your man."  
Tenten said pointing the camera at herself then at Kurenai. Tenten knelt down beside Kurenai when the rest of the girls came over. The boys walked over to Kakashi. Tenten pointed the camera at Temari, who asked: "So how do you fell?" Tenten pointed that camera at Kurenai. "Wonderful." Kurenai whispered.**

**Tenten stood up and walked over to the boys and Kakashi. With Tenten being the little crazy girl she is, she hopped on the teacher's desk and laid there as if she was a model doing a pose. She pointed the camera at Kakashi. "So how do you fell now that you have a girl?" she asked Kakashi sitting up Indian style. Kakashi looked at Tenten and blushed. "I feel great." Tenten turned the camera to herself. "Is that because you got her or because you just got a girl?" she asked. Everyone sweatdropped at Tenten's question. Tenten to the camera to the blushing Kakashi. "Both." he answered. Tenten turned the camera on the boys, who was laughing.**

**Tenten stood up on the desk and jump off. The students gathered their stuff because the bell was about to ring. Tenten point the camera at herself and said: "Oh yeah. Kakashi and Kurenai, tell me when the baby comes if it's a girl I want her to be named after me." Tenten then pointed the camera at the blushing couple. The students laughed.**

**Tenten shut off the camera and put it away. "I'll get copies of this and give them to you all." Tenten laughed. The bell rung and the students said bye to the two lovebirds and went on their way to their next class.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3- We might like Each Other**

**The girls puts their stuff in their lockers. They didn't need anything for their next class, which is choir. They walks into the class and waved to the teachers. "Hey Miss. Tama." greeted Tenten.**

**Raina walked away from the group and walked over to a boy with amber eyes and maroon hair. He was her youngest brother, Hiroshi. "Hey bro." Temari said. "Hey." he said as he looked up. Sitting next to was Hannah, Hiroshi's girlfriend. She has brown hair in a ponytail and violet eyes.**

"**Hey Hannah." Raina greeted the girl. "Hey." Raina sat in a seat behind them in the second row. Sakura, Tenten, Hinata, and Ino sat by the windows. Hinata sat next to Sakura. And Ino sat behind Sakura and to the right of Tenten, who looked like she was about to go to sleep. Tenten lies across three chairs and about 3 minutes later she fall asleep. Then she woke up a minute later and sat up.**

**The boys stepped right into the room right when the bell rang. Neji sat next to Hinata and talked to her and Tenten. Shikamaru sat behind Ino. Sasuke sat behind Shikamaru. Naruto sat next to Sasuke. And Shino sat behind Tenten, next to Shikamaru, and infront of Naruto.**

**The class talked amongst their selves. The students did this until the bell rang. Now the girls' day went fine expected Ino's when they was in fourth hour.**

**The girls were in gym class and since they weren't doing anything they decide to walk around the gym. They walked around a couple of times. Out of nowhere when they walked past the boys, who were leaning on the wall, Shikamaru stuck out his foot. Of course Ino didn't see this. Next thing everyone knew, Ino was on the floor. She glared up at Shikamaru. "What?" he asked while people laughed. Ino stood up.**

"**I outta beat the freakin crap out of you!" Ino yelled. Shikamaru took a step back looking at Ino. Ino was about to swing at him but Hinata and Sakura held her back and pulled her away. When Ino calmed down a little the teachers, who were once again Kakashi and Kurenai, called her and Shikamaru into the office. Kurenai sat in the chair behind the desk and Kakashi leant against the wall behind the chair. Ino and Shikamaru sat in the two chairs that were infront of the desk.**

**Kurenai leaned forward in the chair. "What's going on?" she asked. "He tripped me and it wasn't an accident." said Ino. Kurenai looked at Shikamaru. "It this true?" Kurenai asked him. "No." he answered. "Only thing I did was stuck my foot out. I didn't know that she would trip." Shikamaru says "Then why didn't you move your foot when you seen her coming?" asked Kakashi. "Because I thought she'd be smart enough to not trip over my foot." he answered.**

**Kurenai looked at Kakashi then at the two teens. Kurenai looked from Ino to Shikamaru. Then she laughed. "What's so funny?" asked Ino. "Ino, Shikamaru probably just tripped you to mess with you because he probably likes you." Kurenai says. Ino and Shikamaru let what she had just said sink in. "WHAT?!" they yelled at the same time. They then blushed. "Ok. Well this is just a warning since you two like each other. But next time don't think about getting away." said Kakashi. Ino and Shikamaru blushed deeper.**

**Ino and Shikamaru walked out of the room red faced with Kakashi and Kurenai right behind them laughing. Their friends, who were waiting for them, surrounded Ino and Shikamaru. "What happened?" asked Raina. "They said we might like each other." Ino and Shikamaru pointed at each other. At first it was quiet then only thing you could hear was most of the group laughing. "It's not funny." said Ino blushing. She folded her arms and walked away. The girls followed her.**

**After that incident the day went fine. Of course Ino and Shikamaru were still being teased. At lunch, Hinata invited the boys to sit with them. They accepted and ate lunch with the girls. The ones who talked the most were Hinata, Tenten, Naruto, and you can say Neji.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 - Dream/Flashbacks**

**Every night for the past weeks, Sakura has been having this one dream night after night. And tonight wasn't any different. It's like a dream mixed with a nightmare. Every night she sometimes goes to sleep a little earlier. When she has this dream/nightmare she falls into a deep sleep and she never knows when she will wake up.**

**In the dream she's standing there and sees a little fragile girl on the ground surrounded by a group of kids. Sakura now knows that the girl is her, just when she was little:**

**Little Sakura was bruised up and the kids were teasing her. "Leave her alone." says a voice. All the kids look up to see a little boy with black hair and onyx eyes. "Come on Sasuke we are just having fun." says one of the kids. "I said leave her alone." the boy says in a cold tone. The kids run away. The boy then looks at Sakura. "Are you ok?" he asks. Sakura looks up at him and nods. He turns away and starts to walk off but then stop and look over his shoulder. "Are you sure?" he asks. Sakura nods. He then leaves completely.**

**The dream then forwards to about three years later:**

**It had been raining out side and there was mud puddles everywhere. Once again Sakura was surrounded by kids. "You don't deserve to live here." says one of the kids pushing her making her lose her balance and fall into one of the mud puddles. The kids laugh at her. "Why don't you'll ever stop messing with her?" asks a familiar voice. Everyone turns to see the same boy from the first time but this time he had a girl and boy standing behind him. "Sasuke you know we don't just do this for fun." says one kid.**

"**Then what did she ever do to you?" asks the girl, who was standing behind Sasuke. The kids all mumbling to each other trying to think of something to say. "Exactly, she did nothing to you. So leave her alone now." says Sasuke as coldly as he can. "Sorry Sasuke." the kids say as they bow to him then run off. "That's pathetic." says the boy standing behind Sasuke. Sasuke nods and walks over to Sakura. He holds out a hand to her. "Are you ok?" he asks. Sakura nods and takes his hand and stands up. "Yea. Thanks Sasuke." Sakura replies. Sasuke nods.**

"**Is this yours?" asks the girl as her and the boy walks over. The girl holds a coat. Sakura takes the coat from the girl. "Yea thanks I dropped it." Sakura says puts on the coat. Sakura then looks at the girl and boy. "Oh umm…Hi I'm Sakura. Sakura Haruno." Sakura says holding out her hand. The girl and boy smiled a little. "Hi I'm Mika Seido." says the girl shaking Sakura's hand. "And I'm Hiroto Amagiwa." says the boy shaking Sakura's hand too.**

"**So Sakura do you want to come with us?" asks Mika. Sakura nods. "Sure. Where are you going?" she asks. "We're just walking around basically." answers Hiroto. "So Sasuke can she come?" Mika asks Sasuke. "Hn." he replies. "I'll take that as a yes." Mika says. Sakura sighs. "I might can't go." says Sakura. Mika looks at her. "Why?" she asks. Sakura points to herself and her now muddy dress. "I'll dirty. I have to go home and put on some new clothes." she says.**

"**That's alright. We'll come with you." says Mika. Sakura looks at her. "Are you sure?" she asks. Mika nods. "Ok then." Sakura says. "I don't want to take up to much time so come on." Sakura says as she starts running toward her house. The other three follows her. Sakura stops running when they reaches a mansion. "This is your house Sakura?" asks Hiroto. Sakura nods. "Yea, the Haruno Manor. They say that it's the second biggest if you count the Uchiha Manor." Sakura says as she walks onto the porch. The three follows her. Sakura opens the door just as a maid walks past. The maid stops and looks at Sakura.**

"**Sakura dear, what happened to you?" asks the maid walking up to Sakura. "It was those bullies again." answers Sakura. "But I was luck that these three came along." Sakura says pointing to the three behind her. The maid looks behind Sakura. "Thank you for helping Sakura." she says bowing. "Sakura I guess you are going with them today." asks the maid. Sakura nods. "Yea I am, Machi." Sakura walks toward the staircase. "Machi can you show my friends to the living room? There you all can introduce yourselves." says Sakura. Machi nods. "Sure Sakura." With that Sakura runs up the stairs and into her room.**

**Sasuke, Mika, and Hiroto look at each other then at Machi. "Ok then come along." Machi says turning around and walking away. The three follows her. "My name is Machi Watanabe/Haruno. The Haruno family let me take their last name because I'm like a big sister and another mom to Sakura. I've been serving the Haruno family ever since Sakura was born. I'm just 5 years older then her." The four of them sat down in the living room. "I'm Mika Seido; I'm Hiroto Amagiwa; I'm Sasuke Uchiha." they all say introducing their selves. Machi smiles. "Nice to meet you three." she says.**

"**I'm so happy to see that Sakura has friends now. Maybe you three can toughen her up." Machi says. "I'm not calling her weak but she just so fragile and all her real strength and energy is just bottled up deep inside of her." The three kids nods. "We'll try." replies Mika. "Oh yea another thing. Sakura may not look like it just a few minutes ago but she's a tomboy." informs Machi. "But she was just in a dress." replies Sasuke. "I know." says Machi. "What type of tomboy is she?" Hiroto asks.**

"**That type." Machi simply answers nodding toward the door. The three turns toward to see Sakura walks into the room. They stare at her. She didn't look like the same person. The little make up that was on her face was gone. The dress and dress shoe is gone. She now had on some blue jean pants that are at least two sizes too big, a black shirt that goes half way done her thigh with a big cherry blossom design on the front of it. And black and white sneakers. She still has on the same little necklace. And her hair is now down and goes to at least the middle of her back.**

"**Sakura you look different." says Mika. Sakura smiles. "Thanks." she says. "Anyways come on. Oh Machi can you tell Mama that I checked in but left back out. Tell her I'll be in later." Sasuke, Mika, and Hiroto follow Sakura as she starts walking out of the room. "So where are we going first?" Sakura asks as they walk out the door. The three shrugs. "Anywhere." says Sasuke.**

**--**

**An eleven year old Sakura is dressed in all black. And so are the people around her. Sakura stands there looking at the graves of her parents even though the funnel was over. Four people walk up behind her. "Sakura…" says one of them. Sakura turns around. Standing there was Sasuke with Mika, Hiroto, and Machi right behind him. She looks at them through her teary emerald eyes. "They left me." Sakura cries. Sasuke walks up to Sakura and hugs her. "Sakura they didn't mean to. It wasn't their fault." he says to her as she cries into his shirt.**

"**Come on we need to get her home." says Machi. The four kids follow Machi as she walks away from the graves.**

**---**

"**But why Sasuke?" asks Sakura. Sasuke shrugs. "I don't know. I've been trying to find that out too, Sakura." he answers. "Have you even asked them?" Sakura asks. Sasuke nods. "Yes I have. They never answered me back." he says. "Sakura, I'll come back." Sakura shakes her head trying to keep the tears in. "First my parents now you Sasuke. Why is everyone leaving me?" she asks as the tears she tried to hold in rolls down her cheeks. "Sakura I'm not leaving you forever." Sasuke says. "Sakura I just said that I'll come back. I don't care if it's against my parents' ruling or not. I'll come back by myself if I have to. But I'll come back." he says. Sakura stares at him. "Promise you'll come back." Sasuke nods. "Promise." Sasuke replies then hugs her. "I'll see you then bye Sakura." he says letting go of her and walking over to the car that was waiting for him. "Bye Sasuke." Sakura says.**

**------- ------ ------- ------ ------- **

**BUZZ**

**Sakura springs up as she hears the buzzer of her clock. She clutches her head. Yet again she had this same dream. She doesn't know why. She tries every day to figure out what it meant. Sakura was about to flop back down on her bed but someone knocks on her bedroom door. "Yes." she asks. "Come on Sakura, it's time for you to get ready for school." says the person. "Can't I stay in bed a little longer, Machi?" asks Sakura.**

"**No Sakura. Not this time. Now come on right now your friends should be here soon." Machi answers. Sakura groans and walks out of her room. "You're no fun Machi." Sakura says. "Now you and I both know that that's a lie." Machi says. Sakura smiles and nods. "Yea but I had to say something." Sakura says sticking her tongue out at Machi. Machi laughs and sticks her tongue out back at Sakura. "Well anyways. Everything is all set for you. Ok?" she says. Sakura nods. "Then why are you standing here? Go on." Machi says pushing Sakura toward the bedroom then she walks down the staircase. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 - Messing With**

**The next Tuesday, went fine until Sasuke starts messing with Sakura in third hour. It was close to the end of the class when he starts. They are just finishing a song. When Sakura was about to sit down Sasuke pulls the chair from under her. She turns around and glares at him. He glares at her back and shrugs. "What? I didn't do it."**

**Then in fifth hour, Art, he messes with her again. He starts throwing things on her desk. She gets mad and yells at him, but got in trouble. She has to sit outside the door for 20 minutes.**

**Then in last hour, Soc. Studies, he gets her too mad. Hinata sits next to Sakura who sits across from Sasuke. They was doing work when it all happens.**

**The teacher, Mr. Biki, leaves the classroom for awhile. When he leaves and shuts the door Sasuke looks at Sakura. Then he throws his pencil at her desk to get her attention. She throws his pencil back at him. "Leave me alone bastard." she says not even looking at him. Then Sasuke throwing a piece of paper at her. She ignores him. A smirk appears on Sasuke face. He continues to throw things at her knowing she was going angry.**

**Sakura slams her hands on her desk. "I CAN'T TAKE THIS!!" she yells. Everyone looks at her as she stands up and faces Sasuke. Sasuke turns in his chair and stood up. "What's your problem?" he asks as if he never did anything. "YOU'RE MY FUCKING PROBLEM!" Sakura shouts walking up to Sasuke and poking him hard in his chest. Sasuke says nothing. "I'M GETTING SICK AND TIRED OF YOU MESSING WITH ME!!" Sakura yells poking him harder. Sasuke grabs her waist and stops her from poking him. "I didn't do anything to you." Sasuke says coldly.**

**Sakura snatches her hand out of Sasuke's grip and glares at him. "I should kick your freaking ass." She was about to punch him but Hinata grabs her and pulls her back. "C-Calm down Sakura!" Hinata says. The teacher walks back into the classroom. The three sits back down. Hinata trades seats with Sakura so Sakura wouldn't try to hurt Sasuke.**

**At the end of the day when the bell ring, the girls goes to their lockers. "Why does he keep messing with you?" asks Temari. "I don't know." answers Sakura. The girl closes their lockers and walks out of the school.**

"**One day he's going to go too far and everything is going to go crazy." says Tenten. "So are you going anywhere today Sakura?" asks Ino. "No I'm going straight home." "Ok." Hinata sighs. "I have a feeling this is just the beginning." she says. They shake their head and walks home.**


	6. Chapter 6

**S.S.-I.K.: Ok just to warn you now. This chapter has bad language. But just wait until Chapter 7. I think it has more bad language then this chapter. Ha. Just wait until the other chapters. You'll see why I'm warning you. Ok anyways here's Chapter 6. I'll then talk to you after this chapter.**

**Chapter 6 -The Sasuke I knew**

**Two days later everything calms down for awhile. In first hour Mr. Asuma let them have a little time to talk. They were so lucky that Sasuke had stopped messing with Sakura. The girls talks about stuff. This and that. Then Tenten looks over at the boys. She blushes and quickly turns back around.**

**Raina turns and looks at the boys then back at the girls with a smile on her face. "Tenten gots a boyfriend." she says in a singing voice. Tenten blushes deeper when they laugh at her. "Oh it's ok Tenten. We approval." Ino says, the rest of the girls nods. Tenten smiles. "H-How about we c-call him over?" suggests Hinata. Tenten stares at her and shakes her head. "Ok then we will." says Raina. "Hey Neji!" The boys look at the girls, alittle oddly. "What?" asks Neji. "Come over here for a minute." answers Ino. Neji looks at the boys then stands up and starts to walk over. "Umm how about I just go sharpen these pencils for us." Tenten stands up and turns around almost running into Neji. "Umm… sorry about that." Tenten says blushing as she pats him on the shoulder then moves to the side and walks away quickly nearly running.**

**Neji raises a brow. He turns to the girls. "Ok. What's up?" "Ok s-straight to t-the point." says Hinata. "Do you like Tenten?" asks Sakura. Neji snorts lightly and blushes. "I don't know what you're talking about." he says. "L-lair, you d-do like h-her." says Hinata. Neji finally gave up. "Ok I do like her. What is it to you'll?" he asks. "Oh it's nothing to us…" says Raina. "But it's something to her." Ino says finishing Raina's sentence as they'll points behind Neji.**

**Neji turns around quickly to find Tenten standing there staring at him. The boys and girls smirks as Neji blushes. In a blink of an eye, Tenten hugs Neji. They both would have fallen if Neji didn't hold on to the desk for support. Before anyone knows it Tenten and Neji is locked in a lips to lips contact. They break apart and look at each other. They both then blushes then walks to their own seats as if nothing had just happened.**

**The girls look at Tenten. "What?" she asks. "Nothing Tenten." says Raina. "J-just that y-you just k-kissed my c-cousin." says Hinata. "You running away when a boy come over." says Ino. "And don't forget kissing a boy. Not just kissing him but kissing him infront of the whole class." says Sakura fake gagging at the kissing part. "But Bravo, Tenten, Bravo." **

**Tenten blushes. "It's not mine or his fault that he's that hot to make a girl like me do such things." the girls laugh. "Finally you like someone Tenten." says Ino. "I know." says Tenten.**

**------ -------- ------- ------**

**In Algebra class, Kurenai gives the class a reading/problem assignment. About ten minutes after the students starts the assignment two students, a girl and boy, walks into the classroom. The girl has brownish/ reddish shoulder-length hair. The boy has dark blue shoulder-length hair. They both have brown eyes. They both also had a black glove on their right hands. The girl had a moon symbol on hers with the letters H and A in the middle of the moon. The boy had also a moon symbol on his with the letters M and S in the middle of the moon. **

**They walk over to the teachers' desk. "Have you two gotten together yet?" asks the girl. Kurenai and Kakashi look up. Kurenai smiles, "Two other members of 'Black Gloves' have come back." Kakashi laughs. "Yes we have." Kurenai stands up and hugs the girl then the boy. "Good to see you two again." says Kakashi. The girl looks around the class.**

"**Hey Sakura!" the girl whispers loudly knowing that everyone still heard her. Everyone looks up. "Looks who's back." she says raises her voice to its normal volume. "Mika!" Sakura yells. The girls run and hug the girl. "What are you doing back here Mika?" asks Sakura. "We moved back." answers Mika. The girls nod. "Mika do you still remember Reiko?" asks Ino stepping aside showing the girl behind her. Mika nods. "Of course I do how could anyone forget her and her loud mouth. " Mika says teasing Reiko, who now has a black glove on with a diamond symbol on it. "Reiko hugs Mika. "Hey you have a loud mouth too." Reiko says teasing her back. "Finally you become a full member of 'Black Glove'" Mika says. "Yea I guess got it yesterday." Reiko says. "Oh yea guess who I brought back with me." Mika says. "Who?" asks Raina. Mika slides to the side to so the boy could see the boy, who was leaning on the wall.**

"**Hiroto!" the girls yell as the boy pushes his self off the wall. They girls hug him then steps back. The same thought then appears in girls' head. The girls look at each other then searches Mika and starts asking if she was feeling ok. Then they stop a minute later. Mika and Hiroto blinks. "What was that for?" asks Mika. The girls shake their heads. "Nothing." they say as one. Mika stood there for a while looking at the girls wondering what they are thinking. Then it hits her.**

"**Oh my god! You thought I was pregnant!" screams Mika. "Hey it's not our fault, you would have thought the same thing if it was one of us." says Raina. Mika nods. "Yea you're right." she says. "But pregnant? We are still in high school. But then again we are in our last year of high school. And during college it wouldn't hate to have a baby because there would be a daycare on campus grounds." Mika says turning toward Hiroto. Hiroto, knowing what she was getting at, gives her a strange look. "Umm…Ok then. W-well you l-look different H-hiroto." says Hinata changing the subject.**

"**Yea you're taller." says Ino. "You're stronger too." says Raina poking Hiroto's stomach. "Or at least look stronger." adds Sakura smirking. "And what's that suppose to mean?" Hiroto asks. "I don't know you tell me." Sakura says shrugging. "Ok anyways another thing that's different about you is you're hotter." Tenten says. "Don't get me wrong. He's hot but I already got someone who's hot."**

**Mika and Hiroto raises a brow and looks at each other then back at Tenten. "Are you serious?" asks Hiroto. "Y-yea, he's m-my cousin, N-neji." informs Hinata. "Can I see him?" asks Mika. "Sure he's right there." Sakura says pointing to Neji. "Nice choice Tenten." Mika says patting Tenten on the back. "Thanks." replies Tenten. The eight of them sits down.**

"**I'll be right back." says Hiroto. Mika nods. Hiroto walks over to the boys and sits down with them. Mika looks at the boys then at the girls. "Soo…What's the 411 on the boys?" she asks. The girls tell her everything that has happened during the past few days/weeks. "Umm… Ok weird but cool." Mika says. "So anyways let me get this straight." Mika says. "Sasuke is crushing, well kinda crushing, on Sakura. Neji goes out with Tenten. Hinata and Naruto like each other. Ino and Shikamaru might like each other. And no one knows about Raina and Shino. Right?" The girls nod.**

**Mika looks at Reiko. "Then what about you, Reiko." Mika asks. "I go out with Akira." she answers. All the girls turn and look at her. "Really?" asks Ino. Reiko nods. "Since when?" asks Raina. "Since this morning when me and him was walking to school." Rieko answers. "D-did he a-asks you o-or did y-you ask h-him?" asks Hinata. Reiko scratches the back on her head. "Well I really can't answer that question." she says. The girls raise a brow. "Why not?" asks Sakura. Reiko laughs nervously. "Because neither I nor he asked first." she answers. "We both confessed at the same time." The girls nod. **

**Sakura puts her hand over her heart. "Oh my god that is so romantic." she says. "Not." she continues fake gagging. "Oh stop it Sakura." says Mika. "You love someone and you know it." Mika continues. "Oh yea that reminds me. What's Sasuke last name?" she asks. "Uchiha." replies Sakura. Mika stands up. "Sasuke!" she yells. Sasuke looks up at Mika. "Yea." he asks.**

"**Now don't tell me you forgot about me already." she says. "I never said I did." Sasuke says as he stands up. "Then show some damn appreciation." Mika replies. Sasuke walks over to Mika and hugs her. "Is that enough appreciation?" Sasuke asks. "It would have been better if there was a party." Mika says. "But anyways it's good to see you back here." says Mika getting basically everyone's attention.**

"**Back?" asks Sakura as she walks over to Mika. Mika looks at Sakura and raises a brow. "You don't remember him?" asks Mika. "I'm sure that if I knew him I would have remembered him." replies Sakura. "But as it seems you don't." says Hiroto walking over to them. Sakura frowns. "What are you talking about?" asks Sakura.**

"**Sakura think about it." says Mika. "Little boy with black hair. When people messed with you he made them stop." Sakura frowns again. "I want proof." she says. Sasuke pulls out a picture and shows it to Sakura. "Is this enough proof?" he asks. "We took this picture years ago. It was before…**_**they**_** died." he adds. "And remember I did promise you that I would come back." Sakura takes a step back as images from the dream she's been have pops up in her head one after another. She smiles alittle but then frowns again when images pops up in her head of how he messed with her ever since he came back.**

**Sakura lets out a very low growl. "Sasuke how dare you!" she yells pushing him making him stumble back a step or two. "What do you mean?" he asks. Sakura stares at him. "What the hell do you mean 'What do I mean'?" she asks. "These past few weeks/months you've been back you never told me! Do you know how damn long I've been waiting on you to fucking come back?!" she screams. "I've been waiting over about 6 damn years. And you didn't have the damn knowledge to fucking inform me!"**

"**Hey I know you've been waiting on me. I know it's been 6 damn years. I just thought that you of all fucking people would have remembered me!" he shouts back. "I at first thought that it was you. But then you started messing with me like these fucking bullies from when we were little did. The Sasuke I knew would be keeping those fucking bullies away. What the hell did they fucking do to you when you left Sasuke?!" she shouts. "No one did fucking anything to me!" he shouts back. "Then if you are the real Sasuke then act like your damn self." she says.**

**Sakura walks up to Sasuke and stops infront of him when she was about two inches or least away. "The Sasuke I knew never held back anything." she whispers harshly to him as she quickly glances at Sasuke's gang then back at him. "The Sasuke I knew didn't care what the fuck people thought about him. The Sasuke I knew hung out with the damn people that liked him for whom the hell he really was and is." Sakura leans a little closer to Sasuke, "But now I guess the Sasuke I knew and want hasn't came back yet." she whispers to him just before the bell rings. Sakura turns around and walks away leaving Sasuke standing there. She picks up her stuff and walks out of the classroom. Her gang, Mika and Hiroto follows after her.**

**------- ----- ---- ----**

**S.S.-I.K.: -burst out laughing- Ok, ok, ok, now I think this version of this chapter is better than the first version. **

**Anuyasha: lol oh yea this version is waaay better.**

**Sakura: Wasn't I aliitle harsh?**

**S.S.-I.K.: No... No you wasn't.**

**Anuyasha: He deserved it. You should have slapped him too.**

**S.S.-I.K.: Or kick him where the sun don't shine.**

**Sasuke: Hey! Stop giving her ideas.**

**Anyasha: But it'll be funny.**

**Sasuke: Yeaaa FOR YOU.**

**S.S.-I.K.: Hey hey calm down emo boy.**

**Sasuke: What did you say?**

**Anuyasha: She said nothing. -put hand out Kkimss's mouth.**

**Sasuke: Yes she did. What did she say?**

**S.S.-I.K.: -moves Anuyasha's hand- I said your brother is hotter than you.**

**Sasuke: -eye twiches-**

**S.S.-I.K.: I tell no lie. -laughs-**

**Anuyasha: -pulls Kkimss away slowly while laughing-**

**S.S.-I.K.: -runs out of Anuyasha grip- Lets go to the polls!**

**Anuyasha: Her inner self is doing this.**

**S.S.-I.K.: 95 of people agree with me that Itachi is hotter.**

**Sakura: Kkimss stop it please. He's getting madder.**

**S.S.-I.K.: 4 dissagrees because they don't know who Itachi is. And 1 disssagrees that Itahci isn't.**

**Sasuke: -eye twiches- Hey Kkimss**

**S.S.-I.K.: MHAHAHA ITACHI IS HOTTER!! - looks at Sasuke and smirks- You're too weak.**

**Sasuke: I advise you to run.**

**S.S.-I.K.: You are too slow to cacth me. - points to the air- FOR YOU CAN'T CACTH ME I'M THE GINGERBREAD MAN--WAIT WOMAN!!!! -runs out the door-**

**Sasuke: -chases after her-**

**Anuyasha: -looks at Sakura-**

**Sakura: -shrugs- Hey she's more related to you than she is to me.**

**Anuyasha: -sighs- so true. But you stil gotta love her.**

**S.S.-I.K. - runs through the room with Sasuke behind her- SAMONA AND ITACHI FOREVER!!!!**

**Anuyasha: Yeah her inner self, Samona, is out. Sasuke doesn't stand a chance at all.**

**Sakura: Yea. I'm sure he'll tired himself out soon.**

**Anuyasha: Yeah anyways. We'll see you all later.**

**Sakura: Bye.**

**S.S.-I.K.: -in the background- JJJJJAAAA NNNNEEEEE!!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

_**I'm so sorry,**_

_**Yeah so my internet is back...But the thing is:**_

_**We didnt have a monitor so we borrowed one from my cousin when we got our internet back on but... The monitor wouldn't work with our harddrive so we had to use hers. But none of my stories are on this harddrive... So now i can't update my stories or post up the new stories i've been working on. So now i can't update until i find somewhere to take the harddrive to, so i can get my stories, or until my mom buys another screen, which i wish she would already.**_

_**JA NE!**_


	8. I'm Back

Since my computer broke down on me in June last year I haven't been able to update any of my stories. But FINALLY I have a better computer… but I last all my stories on my old computer. So now that I have a new computer I will reread all my stories and update them as soon as I can. I'm sorry it took so long. The stories might not get updated regularly because I started college this year. But since I decided to go online, it should give me more time to work on my stories.

And since I'm going to college for a degree in animation, hopefully in two to four years, there will be stories about an anime or manga that I made on this website.


End file.
